


A Second Chance

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Mentions of past deaths, Other, Time Travel Fix-It, mentions Umbara, mentions basically all of the timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: Obi Wan hasn't thought about Satine and Cody in over a decade (a lie), until he's suddenly face to face with them, twenty years in the past.If only second chances were easy.





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> finnskywxlkxr on tumblr asked, and they received (after taking longer than expected, oops). My first attempt at writing Satine, btw. Hope I did her some justice. -shrug-

Obi Wan usually didn't stop to consider his emotions – his _attachments_ – while doing... well, he never actively stopped to consider them at all, but that was besides the point. The _point_ , was that he was sitting, years after Satine died, and years after Cody – _Cody_ , his best friend, one of his most precious people in the galaxy – and his men turned on him, a few weeks after _Anakin_...

The point was, here he was, back in time, staring at Satine and Cody, the two staring at him in confusion. He knew exactly when he was; a one-off mission, Satine asking for help negotiating with Pantora, and he'd asked Cody to join them, to give the commander a break from watching over the battalion (especially since they were on leave at the time).

The point was, he had a chance to change things.

“Are you feeling alright, sir?” Cody asked, once the meeting ended, and the two headed for their quarters.

“Yes, just... something in the Force, felt off for a moment.” Obi Wan lied. Well, it wasn't technically a lie. Something had _definitely_ felt off.

He wasn't surprised, when Satine slipped in that evening, concerned. He was, however, rather surprised that Cody was with her.

“Alright, _felt off_ my shebs.” Cody said, “Sir.”

“Language, Cody, honestly. There is a lady present.” Obi Wan said, and Satine scoffed.

“Obi Wan, honestly, Cody's language is the least of our concern here. Something happened, now what is it?” Satine asked, and Obi Wan sighed in exasperation, giving a small roll of his eyes.

“You know, I can finally tell Rex I know where General Skywalker gets it from.” Cody said, his voice flat.

“I have no idea what you're speaking of.” Obi Wan stated, voice just as flat as Cody's.

“Obi Wan, please.” Satine sat next to him on the bed. “We're merely concerned for your well being.”

He was silent for a few moments.

“It was... odd.” Obi Wan finally said, “It was as if I was in another time...”

“As if, or you _were_?” Cody asked, frowning, as he settled on his other side.

“... I _was_.” Obi Wan sighed, “I don't understand what happened, but I had- It's _impossible_.” He shook his head, and Satine took his hand.

“Tell us _everything_.” She left no room for him to argue, and after a moment of hesitation, he told them. He told them about Maul, about Satine's death, and the clones turning on the Jedi. He told them about Anakin falling to the Dark Side, about Palpatine being the sith and orchestrating everything about the war, about Luke and Leia, about how he learned, briefly, from a transmission from Bail Organa with a message from Rex, of the inhibitor chips holding the kill order on the Jedi, and how he died at the hands of Darth Vader about a week after receiving that transmission, after taking Luke to rescue Leia.

Both people beside him – his _attachments_ , the two he loved more than anything in the world but wouldn't do a thing about it – were silent. Satine looked horrified, and Cody was tense beside him, and Obi Wan could _feel_ the fear radiating off of the commander.

“Oh, Cody, no, it's- we can take it out.” Satine said, immediately seeing why Obi Wan's attention had been drawn to the commander. “Our medical team is among the best, and we'll remove it.”

“It's a start.” Cody sighed, “But how do we stop everything else?”

What a loaded question, Obi Wan thought.

“Well... Maul is a problem. You defeated him plenty of times before, and killed him. Do you know _how_?” Satine asked the Jedi.

“We were both old.” Obi Wan said dryly.

“Fifty isn't that old, you know.” Cody pointed out.

“Though it must feel ancient, to clones.” Satine teased Cody. Cody snorted.

“I'll be lucky to make it to thirty, probably.” Cody stated.

“Nonsense.” Satine stated, “We'll fix _that_ , as well.”

“Let's end this war first.” Obi Wan sighed, “Preferably _before_ any of us die.”

“Yes, that would be greatly preferable.” Satine agreed, voice flat. Cody let out a weak laugh at that, and Obi Wan and Satine both smiled softly. Cody was still laughing; he'd be okay. He wasn't a hundred percent now, but he would be soon enough.

That was enough to ease Obi Wan's worry over the commander's fear.

The first thing they did was remove Cody's chip, and Obi Wan requested Boil and Wooley to come to Mandalore.

They, too, got theirs removed, and the group set to work.

The first was Palpatine.

“Can I just shoot him?” Boil asked, and Obi Wan knew the man was still reeling over the loss of Waxer. It was a jarring, painful experience, when Obi Wan looked at the timeline again, and realized he was too late to stop Umbara from happening.

He did find Dogma, though, and contacted Shaak-Ti.

He was afraid to know how she knew how to smuggle a fully grown man off a planet with no witnesses, but regardless, Dogma was in surgery now, getting his chip removed.

Tup and Fives were also pulled, though Anakin didn't know why Obi Wan requested them. He wanted to tell his former padawan why, but Obi Wan wasn't convinced that Anakin wouldn't turn around and confront Palpatine immediately on his own.

In the meantime, Satine had Tup and Fives being prepped for surgery by some promising, _well loyal_ surgeons – and both men were tense and furious about their creation, about _everything_ – while Dogma was being operated on.

“Boil, that would get you tried for treason, and we're actually trying to avoid any of us getting put on trial for treason.” Wooley pointed out.

Cody just smiled next to Obi Wan, as Satine smirked on his other side.

“Well, you all certainly have a hide out place, if you do just go and shoot him.” She pointed out.

She was furious, that Dogma was going to be killed for killing a _traitor_.

So was Obi Wan, really.

“Let's make that plan b.” Obi Wan suggested, with an amused smile.

They had a long way to go, but so far, they were doing pretty well with stopping _some_ things.

Even if they still had to face Maul, and the emperor.

Bail and Padmé would help with that, though, Obi Wan was sure.

“Plan Boil.” Wooley joked, and Boil punched him in the arm, as Cody laughed.

Yeah, Obi Wan though, they would be okay, so long as he had Satine and Cody by his side.

 


End file.
